Medeival Hybrid
by Ohmishii
Summary: Inuyasha is a prince in a medeival kingdom, him and kikyou were to be wed when there kingdoms joined but it all went wrong the day naraku slipped a pill into inuyasha's drink and now he is a beat down fugative trying to escape.
1. Here Comes The Hybrid

The young prince Foukai Mori sat in front of a large round table as he watch the mistress he loved so much dash by and unnoticeably wink at him, he sighed and turned his attention back to his father who was sitting across the table talking to a rather shady character, the man had long black wavy hair and demonic crimson eyes that sort of gave him a dark presence. He blinked and then shook it off as the shady character left the room, leaving only him and his father alone.

"Inuyasha do you understand, from now on Naraku will be our new wizard, he is from the eastern lands of Sengoku-Jidai and possesses wondrous powers as well as knowledge in poisons and wounds" his father said with a steady and strong tone of voice. The ebony haired boy just nodded non-caringly and leaned his head on the palm of his hand with the tip of his elbow touching the table. He played with his long tresses of hair, as he was lost in thought about the lovely mistress Kikyou, princess of the eastern lands of Sengoku-Jidai. He was indeed in love with the woman and he knew that they were to be wed some time in the next month as too there father's wishes to unite Eastern and Western Sengoku-Jidai. To become one large domain. The advantage was Inuyasha would have Kikyou and his father would have more land, money and a larger empire to share with his x-rival.

Eastern and western Sengoku were always at each other's necks, rivalry and competition always existed between the two until the day they should have a truce and there empires would join. Inuyasha only 'keh'ed' at the idea, to be honest he didn't give two shits as long as he was with kikyou. That was all that mattered to him at the moment.

Inuyasha stifled a yawn and slowly got up to leave presuming his father lord Foukai-Mori had finished his speech or so called lecture with him. He slowly pushed his chair out and made his way to the door, but then stopped as he heard his father voice one last thing.

"Oh, and one more thing before you leave. There is a large banquet tomorrow and I expect you to attend, it is to celebrate the joining of Eastern and Western Sengoku-Jidai. You will be on your best behavior and you will not act foolish like the last time, and you wonder why north and south Sengoku never joined with us" Inuyasha mouthed each word his father said, he had been told this too many times before and it was starting to get very nerve-wracking.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha snorted roudly and slowly treaded off towards his chamber to get some shut-eye. The sun was slowly descending on the lush green plains of Eastern Sengoku and he felt as if his body was loosing its strength with each passing second. When he reached his chamber door he slowly heaved his withered and tired body in and collapsed onto his bed. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he turned over onto his back and spread himself out he closed his eyes slowly and was almost ready to doze off when he felt someone's wait settle on his chest. He immediately opened his eyes to see who it was.

"Kikyou! What are you doing here" he then sat up slowly as Kikyou rolled off his chest and into his lap "I came to see you no less dummy" Inuyasha smirked and put both of his hands on Kikyou's chest, and then pushed her down onto the mattress and brought his face close to her. He slowly moved the bangs on her face to the side and brought his lips up to hers, leading into a short kiss. His arms snaked around her thies as and under her backside but stopped and froze when he heard a set of footsteps coming closer to his chamber. Kikyou quickly rose and darted for Inuyasha's window climbing down the vines that hung from the porch.

"I'll see you later bebai" Kikyou blew him a kiss and retreated back to her castle. The one thing about being a prince was that he hated how he was not to come intact with any other of his age group or less. It was unheard of bye the king for strictly unknown reasons.

'If only our kingdoms could just join right now, then I would have her to myself sooner' Inuyasha thought as he retreated back to his now wrinkled bed. He plopped himself down on the mattress and fell fast asleep as the crickets sang there songs and the owls hunted, the cool night air made it all the more relaxing for he would have to awaken to a noisy banquet tomorrow.

"Slip this into his drink tomorrow at the banquet, and after that all we'll need to do is wait, Kikyou will soon see the pig headed prince's true nature, she'll dump him just like that and I will have her" a vicious chuckle was heard and Naraku bowed to a tall brown haired boy, he looked to be Inuyasha's age and his eyes were a piercing light blue. Naraku slowly took the white powder in a cup and slid it underneath his robes "and when will I get my part of the bargain we have made, Prince Kotaru." Naraku gave the other loyalist a cold stare and waited for his reply "after the deed is done, and the bastard is slain" Kotaru grinned and watched as Naraku flicked his hair and walk away slowly.

Lord Foukai-Mori slowly descended the stairs to the thrown room and saw a very malicious looking Prince Kotaru march off in the direction of the chamber he was staying in. Lord Foukai-Mori ignored the boy and preceded on his duties, he had a gut feeling that something was going on and was starting to get suspicious about the outlander.

Inuyasha slowly but quietly slipped out his window and down to the ground, slowly jumping from the low hanging vines, and out into the small town he was always so used to sneaking into. He would always go there to think but mostly to get to Eastern Sengoku, the castle wasn't far but he still always enjoyed walking the streets and concealing himself in the make shift toga or robe he made to hid his identity. He solemnly walked along the side of the stores looking at all the interesting things they sold in them and awed at the real eye-catchers. Such as gold bracelets, fancy new watches and funky inventions that, that Sir Fleming dude was always coming up with. He lazily continued to walk until he stumbled and nearly tripped.

"What the hell do you think you doing?!?!" Inuyasha snapped loudly. A young girl looked up at the man addressing her and put her hand over her mouth "my apologies sir, please forgive me I was just picking up some lose change I dropped" she slowly picked up the last of the coins and turned to scuttle away when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder ready to demand a 'Proper' apology.

"Get back here wench, I'm not done with you yet" Inuyasha commanded at the poor girl "What do you want I already said I was sorry, geeze, what do you want me to do? Bow down and say I'm sorry then kiss the ground?!" The girl retorted. Bad move. "the hell wench, don't ever speak to me like that, you understand, keh. bitch......" The girl furrowed her hands into fists that quickly made her knuckles turn white because of the mass amount of pressure she was applying to her palms. "what did you just call me?" Inuyasha growled "You heard me! know your place peasant" wow this guy was really pissing her off "and who are you to tell me what to do and what my rank is, you look a hell of a lot worse then me" Inuyasha scowled and removed the hood that hid his face "For your information I am prince Inuyasha Foukai-Mori and if you don't watch your mouth wench then ill have your tongue removed and your ears slit." By now Inuyasha had gotten a good look of her face and was shocked by her appearance, she looked almost exactly like... like Kikyou..... "who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked curiously ignoring his rage "why I never slap I don't care if you are the prince Foukai-Mori, the nerve" Inuyasha growled "Just tell me your name wench" The girl shot him a venomous look "My name is of no importance" Inuyasha was starting to get mad now "bitch, just tell me your name!" by now the girl had a vein popping from her forehead "my name is Kagome Higurashi... there happy now?" Inuyasha let out a low grumble and turned back in the direction of the castle "Whatever" Kagome was going to go up to him and hit him where it hurt, put she wasn't going to waste her strength on that swine of a prince, she had better more important things to worry about like helping her family tend to the crops and shrine.

Inuyasha climbed up through his window troubled by the girl he had just met in the town " Kagome Higurashi eh? Keh........." Inuyasha looked through his window and watched as the sun was making its decent. The banquet would begin shortly and he needed to get changed into a more befitting outfit. He quickly rummaged through his drawer and found a very fancy looking loose pair of well decorated pants and a skin tight shirt with beaded jewels around the ends of the sleeves and collar ((medieval times yeah know........)) he had just finished sticking his head through the collar when one of his servants knocked on his chamber door "Lord Foukai-Mori wishes to see you" right when all was said the servant took his leave and Inuyasha slipped the top on with a red silk cape to top it all off. He swiftly made his way to the throne room and was greeted by his father.

"Be on your-" "yeah, yeah I know" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his ebony hair to smooth it down. Lord Foukai-Mori smirked and followed his son who was headed to the courtyard where everything was set up. He was soon greeted by Kikyou who had been invited to the banquet, she had a sugary smile plastered on her face and was walking beside Inuyasha arms linked together heading over to one of the stone benches. Inuyasha smiled down at Kikyou as she leaned her head against his shoulder. A few minutes later the banquet had started, music playing and jesters entertaining the crowds and loyalists who were invited, all was going wonderfully well and Inuyasha had to resist the erge to pull one of his pranks on one of the servants distributing drinks. As he slowly made his way to one of the servants, the servant slowly poured the pail powder into one of the goblets then handed it to Inuyasha with a smirk, Inuyasha took the drink and sat back down to talk to Kikyou, until a set of trumpets were blown signaling the arrival of the two kings, they were accompanied by several guards with shields and bows, as well as swords and crossbows. He watched as the two took their place in front of the crowd and spoke. Lord Foukai-Mori was the first to talk "we are gathered her this day to celebrate the merge of two rival kingdoms to become one, from this day on Eastern Sengoku-Jidai and Western Sengoku-Jidai are now one royal empire! Let us toast for this joyous event, hear is for the new kingdom of Sengoku-Jidai" Lord Foukai-Mori stepped down and all who were watching cheered joyously, the sound of metal hitting metal was heard as the goblets filled with wine were clashed against each other.

Inuyasha smiled at Kikyou and drank from the goblet he was holding, slowly finishing every last drop of the alcoholic beverage. A few hours of talking with Kikyou and flirting, Inuyasha decided to head inside when he felt a surging pain in the pit of his stomach, doing what any normal person would do he clutched his chest and winced as the pain grew more intense by the moment, his breathing shortened and he doubled over onto the ground curling up into a ball. "Inu..yasha? what's wrong?" Kikyou said while touching his shoulder, a whole crowd formed around the scene and watched as the young prince creamed bloody hell, he was now growling loudly and peopled in the crowd started to back away thinking the prince had gone mad.

Inuyasha's eyes started to glow crimson as he slowly got to his feet, hair shielding his eyes, only the iridescent glow visible until his hair slowly started paling until it was completely silver. His spine was bulging from his back and he grimaced when he felt his ears burning from the side of his head. They were......disintigrating. Now Inuyasha was shrieking at the top of his lungs when the skin on his head stretched outward as a pair of white triangular ears popped out from under his silver mane. Where his small k-nine teeth were he now had monstrous fangs and his once violet eyes were now stained amber, after the pain left he fell to his knees and started a low growl. The eyes of the crowd never left him, they kept staring until he raised his head to Kikyou who looked terrified "K-Kik-you......" She was on the ground with her hands keeping her up, she crawled away as fast a she could, he slowly stood up and started to make his way over to her

"DEMON" one of the guards yelled out and every one scattered for safety, he looked for Kikyou but she was already gone. He felt pain, and sorrow... 'how could this have happened to me, why?' he was soon yanked from his thoughts as something sharp pierced the skin in his back, he grimaced at the pain as two more solid thing collided and imbedded themselves in his back once again.

With nothing else to do he ran out of the castle and into the town, the sun was setting and the guards had their cross-bows ready and aimed, cavalry had arrived and they were chasing him on horses.

"Take aim, on my mark fire!" one of the guards could be heard and as they neared him, he shouted the signal and 5 sharp arrows came at him, 4 of the arrows missed except for one which painfully struck his left arm, rendering it useless.

Having no where to run Inuyasha found an empty looking old torn down brick house and hid in it, he slowly closed his eyes, he was dieing slowly from blood loss and his limbs ached to the seven hells. He just wished it were all a dream that he could wake from but it wasn't and there was nothing he could do about it. His eyes slowly closed and he plopped down on a pile of hay he lay asleep until his time would come to die.

So how ya like, my second fic, I think I plan on up dating this one but I'm not sure " nee way I hope you enjoyed it, please review it would be nice to know how I did :P luff dem


	2. Taking Care

A slow shuffling was heard around the place he was settled in, his eyes slowly began to open to his excitement that he was still alive, though there was mass amounts of pressure applied in all areas of his wounds and he couldn't move that well. Inuyasha silently cursed when he found his eyesight to be a little blurry so he slowly closed his eyes again. He felt warmth on his stomach and opened his eyes again to see a hand lying flat on his chest, slowly he looked upward to see a girl very familiar looking, softly stroking his stomach. She appeared to be looking out of a window with a worried look on her face as she unconsciously continued to stroke his chest. She let out a yelp of surprise when she felt a hand enclose on top of hers.

"Oh your awake, good!" The girl smiled sweetly at him and started to blush as she realized she still had her hand on his stomach, she quickly withdrew it and walked over to a small wooden table. She grabbed a small stone bowl and brought it over with a spoon.

"Eat this, its medicine, it will help keep your wounds from becoming infected and re-opening." She slowly handed him the bowl but he refused. "Keh. I don't need any medicine from a low life peasant like you, it was bad enough I was turned into this freak I am now" Inuyasha spoke with such sorrow and refused to look at his savoir, until he recognized her voice. It was the same woman he had bumped into in the town today outside the castle. To be honest he found her quite attractive and good looking, but that didn't really bother him at the moment. He slowly tried to sit up against the wall and leaned his head back wincing at the pain.

"Sorry for trying to help" she huffed off to grab a roll of gauze a second later and returned." I'm going to re-bandage your wounds so stay still while I remove the old bandaging from your arms and torso.

"Like hell, I don't need any help from a wimpy girl like you "Inuyasha said while slowly and carefully crossing his arms.

' I cant believe this guy, he has the same rotten attitude as that pigheaded prince I met the today...hey wait a minute, he sort of looks like him. Well if his hair was black and his eyes were violet and he didn't have dog ea........rs' the girl slowly dropped the roll of gauze and backed away, not caring as the gauze rolled away.

"what on earth, you have dog ears, and." She examined his body and her face slowly went to terror "c-claws and f-fangs" by now She was already at the opposite side of the room away from the strange 'beast' as possible'.

Kagome carefully chose her next words then spoke "what are you?" Inuyasha huffed and stuck his chest out "I don't want to talk about it just go away, leave me be." He said with such hurt as he looked across the room at the cowering female. He turned his face to the side deciding she wasn't anything but boring and closed his eyes. Kagome((since we know its Kagome ill start using her name . )) slowly made her way across the room remembering the gauze that so conveniently rolled over to Inuyasha's side and stopped. She picked the gauze up and slowly sat down beside him 'if he were anything dangerous he would have threatened to kill me by now, wouldn't he? He can't be that bad." She slowly grabbed his arm and he tensed at the feeling of her soft warm palms. She slowly started to unravel the bandaging on his biceps and let it fall lose to the ground, She gasped as she saw the wound was increasingly smaller than it was when she had found him yesterday on the streets. He was bleeding very badly and she pulled each of the arrows from his arms and back. He looked so frail and dead to the world she would have cried if it weren't for the sounds of an angry mob in the distance, thus signaling her to duck down as they passed by the building.

Kagome did not say anything and just applied a new clean layer of gauze to his upper arm. She sighed and sat back.

"would you turn around for a second." Inuyasha gave her a scowl and ignored the question "please?" he looked up to her pleading eyes and slowly shifted his position so his back was facing her. His eyes were closed and he sighed as he once again felt her soft hands on his back slowly remove the bandaging around his torso and back. She picked the gauze from the floor and softly started to bind his abdomen, going once over his shoulder and then finishing the roll as it laced around his stomach and chest. Inuyasha gave a slight smile that she couldn't see and twitched his right ear. She slowly shot back out of her place in surprise. Kagome blushed at being startled by just a small movement and moved back to see if anything else needed to be checked upon. She looked up to the fuzzy white appendages on his head and slowly brought her hand up to the left one and stroked it softly and soothingly. When she withdrew her hand, a bit of blood was noticeable on the plain white fur. Kagome grabbed a piece of handkerchief and dabbed at the blood on his ear.

After all wounds were taken care of she grabbed the roll of gauze and the untouched medicine and brought it towards the table it was on previously. Kagome walked back over to him and sighed as she plopped back down beside him.

"if it isn't to much may I ask who you are and what you are?" Inuyasha Blushed and looked away from her, clearly she had been so generous as to take care of the same person who threaten to remove her tongue and slit her ears, but then again she didn't know.

"........"

Kagome sighed once again "well I'm obviously not going to get any answers from you so ill just go into town and grab a few things.

Leaving the injured demon to be, she left the torn down old building and went along the streets in search for a good shop to buy food in. 'he's definitely not human, but then if not what is he? Vampire? Monster? Hmmmm' Kagome stumbled and nearly tripped over a stone but regained her thoughts as she continued walking. 'I wonder.....'

It was late in the evening that Kagome returned to a sleeping hanyou curled up on a pile of hay, he was apparently wearing a white lose haori and a pair of dark blue baggy pants at the time since she had taken off his top to but on something that would be easy to manage with while tending his wounds. Kagome looked over at the hanyou and gave him a weak smile as she trudged over to lean against the wall beside him, she whipped a bead of sweat from the side of her cheek, it had been a long day and she was exhausted. She leaned her head against the cold stonewall of the building and closed her eyes. Kagome took heavy breaths because of the chilly night air that was already starting to fill the room.

As the sun vanished completely beyond the land's horizon, Kagome pulled a small locket from her pocket and opened it to look at what memories she had left of her parents, a tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the horrifying night they were both burned alive, they had the black plague and were very ill.

One day while she was out in the town she came back to find her house ablaze, burning in a raging hell fire that took out everything except the stone structure and some tables or desks that managed to survive. The towns people would not except the fact that her parents had the fatal disease so in fear that it would spread to the other towns people, they locked her parents into her house and lit it on fire. The memory of her parent's cries of agony never left her head. Burned into her memory. But now that was in the past and it was the present, she quietly clicked the locket shut and stuffed it back into her pocket and huddled into a tight ball to keep warm.  
  
Inuyasha heard a sniff with one of his sensitive ears and looked up to see that Kagome was crying. 'she's.......crying...' he thought as he then noticed her unstoppable shivering.

"What's wrong" Inuyasha whispered very quietly taking the girl out of her trance or so he thought. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was sitting up looking at her with a concerned face. "Nothings wrong." That was obviously a lie because the salty smell of her tears was in the air. Inuyasha scrunched up his nose at what to say next, but instead just patted the spot next to him. He had no idea why but he sort of liked the girl, sort of would be putting it mildly though. He did like the girl, for her innocence and as well she was the first one to not scream at him for being a 'vicious' demon. He wanted to cheer her up.

"you're obviously cold, come her" Kagome ignored his offer and shifted to face the opposite way. 'oh boy...'Inuyasha rolled his eyes then grabbed Kagome around the waste yanking her down beside him. Inuyasha then took off his white haori and laid it on top of both of them. It was the least he could do to repay her for saving his life.

Kagome's face turned crimson at his actions and she inched away from him a little bit nervously. After all this was a complete stranger that had just pulled her down beside him and had just removed his top to use as a blanket for both of them. If she didn't know any better she would have thought well.............. 'maybe he's just being nice, why am I so paranoid' "thanks" Kagome whispered before loosening her tense muscles and falling asleep.

so how was this second chappy did u like? Please review

((disclaimer: I do not own Iuyasha or any of the characters from the show!!!!))


	3. Small Talk

Kagome slowly awoke to the pleasant chirping of birds the next morning, the sunlight strained her eyes as it seeped through the old building's windows. She tried to block it out by pulling the 'blanket' over her head but no such luck. She softly shifted on the bed but sleeping all day trying to hide from the sun wasn't going to clean the old building she called her house or get any of the food shopping done. She slowly sat up, blushing as she saw the figure of the wounded boy sleeping soundly next to her.

He had his back turned on her and would every so often let out a very silent whim or purr as he slept. Kagome smiled to herself and gave the hanyou's ear a small caress as her gentle hand ran over its soft fur. She slowly retracted her hand and stood up. Silently walking over to the small wooden table in the corner of the room. She opened the compartment in the table reveling a small brown cloth bag. Snatched the bag, put on a cloak and silently left for the small town that was located a short distance from her residence.

Kagome strolled the Town's market looking for something edible she could buy for breakfast, her stomach demanded food and as soon as that boy woke up she would need to feed him to.

While lost in thought she accidentally bumped into another peasant, afraid that she would be harassed like she was last time, she apologized meaningfully and dusted off the other peasant's shoulder that she had bumped into.

"Oh dear I am so sorry" Kagome apologized. The peasant appeared to be a boy about the same age as her maybe a year older and he had sandy blonde hair with brown eyes.

"No I should be apologizing it was me who was clumsy, I am truly sorry. My name is Hojo... and who might you be?" Hojo gave Kagome friendly smile.

Kagome blushed and shook his outstretched hand "I am Kagome Higurashi!" She seemed to reply to his question a bit to swiftly and blushed an even more vibrant shade of crimson.

Hojo smiled again "well I'm sorry if this has been short, but I need to hurry and get some fabrics for the seamstress at the castle before she takes my head, bye Kagome, see you later!" with a wave of his hand Hojo quickly jogged away.

Kagome smiled and continued walking 'odd boy, but pretty cute!' she giggled softly then headed to the food market on the west side of town quickly so she would be back by time her guest woke up.

Inuyasha slowly woke from his nights slumber and scratched the thinly layered skin under his arms below his armpits then stretched, he had to admit that, that had been the best he'd slept in ages. His eyes looked droopy and he sat on the pile of hay cross legged. Looking over to his side he noticed the girl had left. This made Inuyasha feel a bit down and thought of reasons why she had left. 'She must have run away... They all ran when they saw me, I'm a hideous beast.'

Inuyasha had yet discovered what he was and was trying to figure out what had changed in him, he's still had his sanity obviously but his appearance was different. His hearing and sense of smell had undoubtedly increased immensely. Bringing his hands up to the two fluffy white triangles atop his head, he slowly ran his fingers over the tips of his ears. 'Dog ears...hmm there's one thing that's changed physically about me.' He slowly ran his tongue over the over sized canines in his mouth. 'Alright there's two' Inuyasha then looked at his hands and looked at his fingernails. As much as he had not wanted to admit it even though it was true, he found he had been turned into a dog demon, but he still held half the appearance of a mortal human. He was a hanyou! A Hybrid! A mix between demon and human.

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh, and held his arms skyward in anger "what the hell happened to me!?!"

Just then the door to the small building opened and in came Kagome with a peachy smile on her face holding 3 bags of edible goods in hand. Inuyasha looked her way hands still held high in the air from his little tantrum.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" Kagome cocked her eyebrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked to his hands and then back at Kagome then lowered them while giving a small nervous chuckle.

"Oh...um...no... I was just umm... stretching! Yeah that's it! Its always nice to have a good stretch in the morning heheh" Kagome looked at him with a an expression that clearly said 'Rriiiiiiiiight' While Inuyasha pretended to stretch.

"Well I went into the market and bought some things for us to eat, it will last us at least a week or so. Come sit down at the table, I want to ask you a few questions" Kagome gave Inuyasha a sweet smile. The hanyou just crossed his arms and walked over to the said table "whatever..." he said followed by a rued grunt.

Inuyasha took a seat on one of the stools in front of the table, which was situated across from where Kagome sat. "well first of all may I ask what your name is? I don't believe you told me...."

Silence.

Inuyasha looked a bit nervous as she repeated the question. "Uhh my name is err.."

long pause

"My name is..... Teeto......" 'If I tell her my real name she might attack me for how rude I was yesterday....'  
  
Kagome eyed him suspiciously and then smiled "interesting name, I guess its because you're and interesting looking person!" Kagome chirped. Inuyasha sweat-dropped, this girl was gullible........

Kagome smiled and asked her second question "So what exactly are you and where did you come from" Inuyasha thought for a minute before answering her question "I'm a...Dog Demon and I was on my way to this town..... to visit some relatives when the guards started to attack me, I guess they don't take to kindly to demons..." Kagome looked at him with a sympathetic smile "you were a total mess when I found you, I needed to get you away from the guards because it looked like they were going to slay you."

Kagome sighed and stood up grabbing her cloak and heading toward the door "I'm going for a walk, would you like to come?" Inuyasha keh'd and crossed his arms "whatever" He walked over to the haystack and grabbed his white undershirt and slipped it on, then slowly walked over to Kagome, following her outside.

STOP!

Break time......erm yeah sorry this chapter was a bit shorter but people kept demanding I make chapter 3 well ill start on chappy 4 later LATER so see ya!

-Demonciserpent101

((disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show))


End file.
